


Good Boy

by aunt_zelda



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Military, Multi, Praise Kink, Service, Service Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stinger tests the latest recruit to his Legion, to see if he's cut out for the kind of duties a runt splice is expected to perform.<br/>First Stinger tests him, then the rest of the squad does. </p><p>Basically, Caine/the Legion, consensual gangbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Jupiter Ascending Kink Meme: http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=35796#cmt35796
> 
> Basically, Caine/the Legion, gangbang, consensual. 
> 
> I had some filthy thoughts after seeing the movie today, so I went looking for a kink meme, found one, and found a prompt that suited said filthy thoughts.

The lycantant holds his head high while Stinger looks him over. He’s not being proud, it’s meant to be a submissive move. He’s baring his throat and not making eye contact, keeping his hands folded behind his back. 

“So, you want to be in the Legion?” Stinger asks, letting his eyes wander over the lycantant. Runt of the litter, sold off at a loss, but he’s no weakling: he’s well-formed, broad shoulders, long legs, strong enough to fight hard. 

“Yes, sir.” The honorific slides easily from between his lips.

Someone’s taught him right. Stinger bites back a smile. No need to let him know he’s doing well, not yet at least. 

“We’ll see about that. Kneel.”

The lycantant folds, doesn’t even stumble on his way down, keeps his hands behind his back. 

“You know how runt splices like you are treated in a squad, don’t you?”

“Yes sir.”

“Tell me.”

“We’re used as … as morale-boosters, sir.” He gulps. “For unit cohesion. We’re required to service our comrades.”

“Yes,” Stinger unbuckles his belt. “And if you want to be in the Legion, that’s what you’re going to have to do. Starting now.”

The lycantant’s tongue flicks over his lips. “That won’t be a problem with me, sir.”

Stinger smirks openly. “Well then, show me what you can do, runt.”

The lycantant leans forward, mouths against Stinger’s pants, nosing against the outline of his dick. 

“You can use your hands for now,” Stinger allows, because he’s feeling generous, and the lycantant hasn’t done anything without permission yet. 

The lycantant reaches up, unzips Stinger’s pants, strokes him through his underwear briefly, before pulling out his cock. 

Stinger groans when the lycantant takes in his length. The lycantant’s almost sloppy, messy, Stinger belatedly realizes that he was drooling, eager for Stinger’s cock. The lycantant wanted this, from the start.

“Maybe if you don’t make the cut, I’ll just keep you,” Stinger huffs out, tangling both his hands in the lycantant’s hair and thrusting deeper into his mouth. “Keep you in my cabin all chained up, waiting for me.”

The lycantant whimpers, Stinger can’t tell if that was in response to his words, or in response to how deeply Stinger is thrusting. Maybe it’s both. 

Stinger comes almost embarrassingly quickly after that. The lycantant swallows, but some drips down the side of his mouth. He laps it up, dares to look up at Stinger then, tongue flicking out, daring, a soft challenge. 

“Not my best, but not my worst either,” Stinger says, pulling his pants up and buckling his belt. “I think it’s time you met some of your potential comrades.”

It’s not the full squad, not at first. Stinger picked his five best for this. If the lycantant can handle them, he can handle the rest, and will be able to handle them through all of their combat missions. Kev is Stinger’s second in command, and at a nod from Stinger, he moves closer. 

Kev gets down on one knee in front of the lycantant, holds out his hand, lets the lycantant smell him. Once the lycantant is nuzzling Kev, he starts running his fingers through the lycantant’s hair. 

“Good boy,” Kev grins. “You gonna be good for us?”

“Yes, I promise.” The lycantant whimpers. 

“Look at this,” Kev reaches down with his free hand, cups the lycantant through his pants. “Was this just for the sarge, or do you wanna share?”

“I don’t … I …” the lycantant’s voice breaks. “Please. I just … I want to …”

Kev waves the others closer. “Don’t you worry, we’ve got you. We won’t leave you hanging either. You just be good for us, and we’ll take care of you.”

They strip him first, Kev petting him all the while, stroking him eventually. Kev is always handsy with the designated morale booster in the squad, Stinger remembers that well enough. 

The lycantant is hard, dripping, by the time they have him naked. Stinger stares openly, before Kev gets his mouth around that thick cock. Kev doesn’t linger long though, he pulls away and laughs as the lycantant growls in frustration. 

“You said you’d be good. So be patient. Wait.” Kev nods to one of the others, who starts easing the lycantant open. They brought lube, Stinger only hopes it’s enough, the lycantant is going to have to take a lot of them before the night is out. 

Soon it’s a mess of limbs and bodies. Stinger knows the sounds of his men by now, a familiar cacophony of moans and grunts. The lycantant’s noises stand out among them. He growls, whimpers, moans, cries out. He starts thanking them by name, as he learns their names, a tactic Stinger recognizes as a ploy of sorts. If he makes a connection with them not only sexually, but with names, they’ll be more likely to vote him into the Legion. 

Stinger feels himself getting hard again. He leans against the wall and watches, waiting. 

Kev finishes the lycantant off with a blowjob, while two of the others pin the lycantant down. It’s a sweet sight, and Stinger’s cock throbs. He decides then and there to end things himself, once the rest of the squad has had their fill.

The others leave and Kev lingers, pulling his shirt back on and standing beside Stinger. 

“What do you think?” Stinger asks, keeping the strain from his voice.

“I say we take him. The squad could use someone like him. He’s strong, but not too proud. And he can take a few dicks at once, always a bonus.”

“Mmmm,” Stinger nods. “I think the rest of the squad should get a taste.”

Kev grins. “They’ll like that. You sure he’s up for it?”

“If he’s not, he’s not Legion material.”

Kev nods and heads off, bringing the rest of the squad.

Stinger watches as the lycantant gets fucked every which way. He watches the lycantant take two dicks in his mouth, two in his ass, two in his mouth and two in his hands. He watches as Myka, a rare female Legionare, rides the lycantant hard and brutal, wringing pleasure from him until he’s crying with need. 

Kev stays to watch, before leaving to attend to other duties. “You know my vote, sir,” he says, smiling as the lycantant gets dutifully up onto all fours once more.

The last member of the squad gets their satisfaction. He ruffles the lycantant’s sweaty hair and leaves, adjusting his uniform and saluting Stinger as he goes. 

The lycantant lies curled on his side on the floor. His clothes are a tangle in the corner of the room. He’s splattered with various colors of come – some of the splices have unusual body chemistry – and covered in sweat. There are bites on his shoulders and neck, scratches on his chest and back and thighs. He’s panting, arms curled around himself, eyes squeezed shut. 

“I must admit, I’m impressed,” Stinger says, circling the lycantant. “I haven’t seen my squad that happy since our last shore leave.”

The lycantant opens one eye. “Did I make the cut, sir?” he asks.

“Can you take one more?” Stinger counters. 

“Yes, sir,” the lycantant opens both eyes. “If it’s you, sir.”

Stinger blinks. That’s a bit of a shock. 

“Saw you watching, sir,” the lycantant’s mouth twitches at the corners, the hint of a smile. “The whole time, sir.”

“Well, I liked what I saw,” Stinger says, starting to remove his pants. “And if you can take one more, you’ll make the cut.”

Stinger uses lube but he barely needs it, the lycantant is almost as slick as a woman, after taking half the squad in this way. He thrusts slowly at first, mindful of the lycantant’s endurance, but can’t restrain himself for long. He wraps his arms around the lycantant’s chest and hauls him up, pushes deeper.

“Sir … sir …” the lycantant moans, hands flailing. “I’m going to … please …”

“Ask.” Stinger gasps out. “That’s an order.”

“Please, sir, please let me come!” the lycantant howls. 

“At ease, soldier,” Stinger murmurs. 

The lycantant shudders all over, whines at the back of his throat.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Stinger keeps thrusting. “Just … ah …” he comes, clinging to the lycantant so hard he can imagine the bruises tomorrow, his fingers clutching the lycantant’s waist. “… there.”

They sit in silence, pressed against each other. It’s intimate, almost uncomfortably so. Stinger moves away first, fetches the lycantant’s clothes and tosses them over to him. 

“Welcome to the Legion, Caine Wise.”

Caine stands, shakily, and steadies himself. “Where are the showers, sir?”

“Down the hall, all the way at the end. I’ll have your room assignment by the time you’re done.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Dismissed.”

Caine limps down the hallway.


End file.
